


Demons and snakes

by FlorenceRiddle61666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angels, Conflict, Death, Deer, Demons, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Paganism, Rape, Sex, etc - Freeform, harry comits suicide, re-birth, snake - Freeform, tomxharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceRiddle61666/pseuds/FlorenceRiddle61666
Summary: Harry finally defeated Voldemort. This is good, right? Harry could live his life normally, he could talk to friends about normal things and not whether he was going to die or not or horcruxes. He could go on dates and not having to worry about people using those he loved against him. He could get married and live his life. Have children, become one of the Aurors... wrong. Harry killed Voldemort but in reality, Voldemort killed Harry. Instead of being sent back in time, he is born back in time. His new father, Lucifer and his new mother hope. He has to learn to make friends. He adjust in life but most importantly he has to understand his lover... Tom Riddle.





	1. Chapter One

Harry slammed the dorm door and let himself sink to the ground. The deed was done. Voldemort was dead. Finally… Harry could relax. He could move on with life without feeling as if someone was constantly behind him, following him… waiting to strike and attack him. You would think he would’ve been celebrating but no… he was depressed. It was killing voldemort that made him feel that way, it was the feeling of losing his soul. As soon as he felt Voldemort took his last breath he felt the horcrux inside of him leave his very body leaving him empty and depressed. 

 

He looked around the dorm, covered in the red and yellow gryffindor colors. He looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, the brooms that were leaning on the worn down mahogany dressers, the small window that would break if it was moved in the slightest way as possible. He looked in awe at all the things that he used to consider dear to him, the things he used to consider that had memorable to him. They all felt like… trash. Items that would not help him in the long run. The kiss with Ginny, he didn’t even like her… the adventures with his “friends”... childish… the photobook with his parents… nothing. Harry could feel and give absolutely no emotion. He felt as if everything was worthless. He felt that he himself was worthless. Harry got up slowly and looked out the window.

 

If the man who tormented him left the world and took his greatest assets with him, than Harry would have to leave to retrieve them. And maybe never return.

 

XXXX

 

The people’s cheers quickly turned into gasp and shrieks of horror as the chosen one stood in the window. Harry looked down. From his perspective the ground didn’t look that hard. Or maybe that’s what he was telling himself to try and fill his lost of logic.

 

Without hesitation, Harry looked up at the horizon and smiled. He didn’t want to see the peoples faces. He didn’t want to see those he considered friends. If he had to go, then he would like to leave the world without having eyes glued to him. That's the way it had been since his childhood. Everyone watched his every move, his every breath, everything. He knew because he always made eye contact with the people who would do so and if he didn’t make eye contact, then he would just feel it.

 

The sky still cloudy but it started to clear. He felt the coldness that clung to his damp clothes start to disappear. Closing his eyes, he took one step fourth and before he knew it, he felt himself falling. He could only describe the feeling as exsotic. 

 

Flying on a broom is one thing but, you have control on where you want to go. Falling felt amazinging. He opened his eyes one last time and smiled. Sleep overcame him and before he knew it, he felt his conscious slip from his body. He could no longer hear the screams of his friends, the cries of his followers. He was united with silence and it greeted him with love only a mother could grant.

XXXX

 

The darkness lasted for a long period of time but this did not faze Harry. Every moment of his time surrounded by the blanket of shadows he embraced. He never felt tired or lost. He always felt happy. That was until, recent…

 

_ “Harry?”  _ a silky voice came through the warm darkness. Suddenly Harry could see a green light shine through. It made him feel cold. He hadn’t felt cold in a long time. He wanted to run away but at the same time, he edged closer curiosity came fourth, taking advantage over his body refusing to leave. From the light, a serpent snuck out. A black snake. It almost looked like a shadow.

 

_ “I’ve been searching everywhere for you.”  _ It said as it came fourth slowly and steadily. Harry ignored his sense that was telling him to run.

 

_ “W-who are you?”  _ Harry stutterd nervously. The snake chuckled and from behind it a red apple rolled from behind him. 

 

_ “You look hungry… here, I got this for you.” _ Harry knew not to touch the fruit but it was so red, and so vibrant… it was almost calling out to him with its red color. He just stared at it in all admiring it.

 

_ “Huh.”  _ Drawled out the snake.  _ “You rather stay here in this dark utopia, than to discover your own light? Your own color?”  _ Harry put his head down not knowing what to do or say. 

 

_ “I gift you a reason and you rather turn that all away to follow what you've been told was right? Is it right that they teach you and tell you what's right from wrong? Shouldn’t you experience that for yourself? It’s you mind. Why are they trying to control that with what they think is good?”  _ Harry remain silent but he thought about this.

 

_ “Join me Harry. Let me show you what it’s like to live! Let me show you what it feels like to walk on your own feet and not be cradled. Let me introduce you to the light!” _

 

_ “Let me introduce you to your colors.”  _ Harry stared at the snake in awe before looking down at the red apple. It looked to vibrant, so inviting, and Harry wanted it. 

 

_ “Just one bite… right?” _ The snake hissed and for a moment, it looked as if it had smiled. Harry leant down and picked up the bright fruit. He was still standing in the warm shadows but as he finally got hold of the fruit, everything grew still and cold, Harry stared at the apple and smiled before taking one bite from it.

 

The snake hissed loudly, clearly happy about it’s victory. Harry savoured the apple. Before he knew it, he took another bite, and another, and one after that one. The taste was more exotic than the feeling of falling down.

 

The only thing left of the apple was a core with a single green leaf on it. Harry smile faltered and his look changed from happiness to horror. The green light behind him got brighter, blinding him, and protruding from his chest was the bright color of red. Harry felt his body being pushed from the darkness and into the light.

 

He tried to beg. Beg for forgiveness, he wanted to be reunited with darkness… but alas he couldn’t. He felt his body contort into uncomfortable positions, as his light got even brighter. He screamed as he felt horns protruding from his skull…  _ Antlers. _ His body started to grow and he felt his neck get longer., he felt himself become harrier and his fingers and feet turn into hooves. 

 

_ “What have you done to me?” _ He screamed at the serpent. The serpent smiled as he slithered onto his head in between his antlers.

 

_ “You were shy, timid. You were ready to break away like a doe does when its mother runs to far away. But at the offer of fruit, you came closer. The pistol was clearly in your face and you choose to ignore it. You thought you’d take the fruit and escape unharmed but alas that wasn’t the case. The trigger was pulled and your mother had left you at the sound knowing of your fate. It was too late to save you. It is too  late to save you.”  _

 

The serpent cried out in great amounts of laughter and the last thing Harry heard before passing out from his painful transformation was…

 

**_“You belong to me now.”_ **

 

XXXX


	2. Chapter Two: Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares of light is one thing...
> 
> Being bathed in the reality of it is another

It was dark.

 

Harry didn’t remember much but he knew wherever he was it was dark, cramped and oddly wet.  He tried to open his eyes but it was still dark. At first he thought,  _ “This is okay… as long as i’m still in the dark I’m fine.”  _

 

He thought everything that had happened was a bad dream or a warning for the mere future.

 

But alas that wasn’t the case. When Harry went to move, that's when all hell broke loose.

 

A scream within wherever he was, broke loose and vibrated the small cramped place. He felt like the whole place was being picked up while he was in it. It horrified him. He tried to move again but that caused for more sounds to fill the place. He didn’t know were he was or what was happening.

 

It felt like hours before the moving stopped and when it did, he wished it hadn’t. 

 

Groans and voices filled the place and for the longest it felt as if his sanity was being taken little by little. He felt something like a huge hand touch and then minutes which felt like hours later, he felt himself being pushed.

 

His senses took and he he tried to stop it. But what could he do? His arms were being pinned to his sides and and he felt as if walls were closing in on him. The feeling was more than horrifying. Harry never looked at himself as the claustrophobic type but now, he wished he hadn’t made fun of people who were claustrophobic.

 

The next thing was the most horrifying thing that happened to him since his dream. It happened to him  _ In _ his dream…

 

He saw the light.

 

That was what was happening to him. He was being pushed into light.

 

He felt his heart stop and he started to scream. As he was being pushed out he felt the coldness of the room hit him. It hit him so hard he started to shriek. Then a new horrifying sensation filled him to the brim… A pair of huge hands picked him up.

 

“It’s a boy!” A voice boomed. It scared Harry half to death. The light was so bright that he couldn’t open his eyes. He tried to cry out for help. He wanted to be back in the darkness. He wanted his quiet and his sense of security back. Here, he was naked, cold, and scared. And he couldn’t even do anything about.

 

A new sensation came across him. He was being wrapped into something. People kept telling him to hush, it’ll be alright, but would it?

 

“Oh Luciel… He’s beautiful!” Harry stopped crying instantly. Who the hell were they talking about?

 

“I know dear, He is…”

 

“He looks just like you, Luciel.” A soft feminine voice. Harry calmed down a little. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and he tried to to squirm. He tried to talk but…

 

“GrrrHmm!” Came his reply.

 

“Ah, he’s a feisty one. Look, he already has his fist in the air.” laughter broke out and filled the room. Alas, it wasn’t so bright anymore. Opening his eyes slowly, he heard gasp fill the room. 

 

“Oh my…”

 

“He’s beautiful!” the first thing Harry could make out was a man in full on dark attire. He had the darkest eyes, Harry had ever seen and he was smiling down at him. It wasn’t comforting either…

 

Harry watched the man closely before he heard soft laughter.

 

“Look Luciel, he wants you!”

 

Harry adjusted his eyes to his captor. A women, with ashy brown hair, and blue eyes. She was covered in sweat but she was smiling down at him prettily and she had tears in her eyes.

 

He wished he could have stayed in her arms longer but he felt himself being taken away. When he was finally face to face with the person who took him, he felt himself stop breathing.

 

The previous dark eyes were now the color of red coals and he gave harry the most eerie, happy smile he’s ever seen. 

 

“Welcome to your new world, little Harry.”


	3. Chapter Three: Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to go up yesterday but my power went out and I was unavailable to upload on time, so my apologies. I won't be posting tomorrow of for the next four days due to school. I'll try to have chapters written on Friday and have them go up on Saturdays and Sundays.

Harry tried access the situation but that was very hard considering how wobbly things were. He was currently being held by what he now realises as his  _ “Mother” _ and they were in some sort of train. She was currently talking to somebody in front of her in a different language, one he guessed was italian.

 

“ Oh mio! Come mai i suoi occhi sono così verdi?”

 

“Questo è quello che io e Luciel stiamo cercando di capire ... Pensi che qualcuno nella nostra famiglia abbia gli occhi verdi?”

 

Whoever his mother was, she had a beautiful voice. It was calm and laced in beauty. He guessed the women across from him was his mother's sister. Her hair was a lighter brown or was maybe blond, he couldn’t tell. She shared the same eye color as his mother but her features were a little different.

 

“So che abbiamo cugini in Irlanda e da quello che mi dice mia madre, uno di loro ha gli occhi verdi degli alberi.”

 

Harry found himself growing frustrated as he tried to understand even though he knew well enough that he couldn’t. Instead, Harry moved his eyes from his mother's face and squirmed around a little bit to see what his… “ _ Father _ ” was doing. This earned a giggle from his mother as she looked down at him. 

 

“You want to go to your father Harry?” The sound of his name made Harry squirm a little bit more. He didn’t know why but something told him that the name his mother called his father had nothing to do with being his real name.

 

Harry watched the man who was dressed in all dark attire turn to look at Harry. He was indeed handsome. His skin was a healthy pale if that was possible, and his eyes were dark unlike the horrifying red they were two days previously. Something about the way his father looked at him unerved him to the core.

 

“What is it Harry?” His father smiled down at him.

 

Harry squirmed a bit more and tried to talk but he felt a little weak. His mother handed Harry to his father whom took Harry in a delicate manner that scared Harry even father.

 

“We’ll be back in London shortly, no need to get fidgety.” He heard his mother laugh lightly which warmed Harry a little even if he was in the cold embrace of his father. Being in the arms of his father, he could see his aunt more better. She held an expression of worry, and her hands fidgeted a lot.

 

“I think he’s hungry. Florence, you did feed the poor boy right?” Her answer was forced. She had a thick italian accent but it was clear on what she was saying.

 

Looking back to his father, he could see the man wore a smile but his eyes seemed darker than before. 

 

“He was fed an hour ago. The doctor said that he should be fed every two hours. He’s fine.” Harry cringed as his father secured his hold on Harry a little more firmly.

 

It took two hours before his mother decided to take him back into her arms. Adjusting to life was going to be… complicated. But he knew if he did things right, he could be over with it before he tried to kill himself again…

 

XXXX

 

“Wake up Harry, it’s time to eat.” Harry rubbed his eyes groggily before turning over on his stomach and pushing himself up. 

 

Three months. It’s been three months since he’s been reborn. So far things were working well for Harry. Well… except the fact that he hated breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He muttered something under his breath as he slowly dragged himself to the bars of the crib. 

 

“Oh Harry, don’t be so lazy.” That was Samantha, his caretaker. She had brown hair and was slightly chubby. She always seemed kind of grumpy, and depressed but she never put any of that on Harry. She came over and picked Harry up from the little cell and placed him onto the floor. 

 

“Your Mummy’s out on a girls trip in France. Must be nice… She’ll be gone for the week so for as for now you’ll have to rely on formula.”

 

That was a relief. For the first hour of his life, he forgot that he was going to have to be breastfed. Harry would've done anything just to avoid it but alas, he decided he would just have to live it down. 

 

Harry watched as his caretaker walked to the fireplace and make the fire roar alive again. The room was dark and it was snowing hard from what he could see on the balcony. For a baby, he thought he had a pretty nice room. Even in his old life, all the bedrooms he ever saw, this couldn’t compare. However, it was always cold and there was always a mechanic fixing the radiator. 

 

The room however, was bathed in baby blue with pearl like accents. The floor was wooden and the house tended to creek a lot. But this didn’t bother Harry that much. 

 

Taking his eyes off his caretaker, he crawled over to his toys. Harry had to admit, toys in the twenties were rather boring but fun to chew on when his gums started to bother him.

 

“I’ll be there is a moment. Once your done eating, and I change you, I’ll take you downstairs to your father. He has the playpen ready in his office so you can take a break.” Harry felt odd admitting it but his father wasn’t as creepy as he made him out to be. He was actually pretty protective of Harry and always seemed to have word on what happens with him.

 

Sometimes, if his father wasn’t too busy, he’d let Harry out of his playpen and play with him. It was actually a nice life. But the thing that had been stressing Harry out the most was did he still possess his magic? When in the darkness, he really had no need to use his magic. But now, he had a new life, a new beginning. He would like to have even the slightest speck of magic, just to feel reassured.

 

Samantha kept her word and right after he was done being fed and changed, she took him downstairs to his playpen where his father was sitting down at his desk reading over papers. “He’s been fed?” came his smooth silky reply.

 

“Yep. Oddly, he seemed to really enjoy his formula today. He’s been changed as well.” Harry watched as his father, Luciel, sat the paper down and stood up. His father was tall, and fit. He was also extremely handsome. His features were high but not high enough to consider ugly and hi face seemed to always be resting. The only time he smiled was in front of guest or to Harry personally, which was extremely comforting.

 

Harry watched as his father, walked over to him and held out his arms. Harry instantly started to lean outward to his father's embrace and Samantha willing gave him over to his father. Once in his father's arms, Harry rested his on his chest, and held onto his father protectively.

 

“Your dismissed. I’ll make sure to give you a raise for your work.”

 

“Thank you Mr.Luciel, but I’m fine with the payment i'm receiving. It’s more than enough.”

 

Harry could hear the smile in her voice. She was happy about it. Harry wished he could voice his opinion but alas he was only a baby and talking was an exercise. 

 

“Mhmm!” 

 

His father shifted him in his arms to look at Harry and smiled. “I know, I know. A lot of people do it.” What? Now that was confusing…

 

Behind them came the heavy sound of footprints up the stairs. It actually scared Harry to death for a moment. 

 

“Samantha you may leave now.” His caretaker too his heed and started out the door but was interrupted as a man pushed the door open and made her stumble back. The person to come in left Harry half shaken. 

 

“Tom Riddle! Oh my!” 


	4. Chapter Four: Breaking Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out between two friends and a change of history that shocks Harry has just been added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being uploaded so late. I've been really busy and out of no where and schools got complicated. You can thank my salty ass math teacher.

“Tom Riddle! Oh my!”

 

Harry stared at the man before him. He was glad he was a baby because if he was grown up, he would have fainted. And if he did he knew no one would be there to catch him. At least as a baby, it’d look as if he’d fallen asleep. The man stared down at his caretaker evilly. “Get out you slut.” Before his father could question it, his caretaker, was out of the door as quickly as she came to drop Harry off.

 

“Tom.” His father said in his usual soft monotone voice that he only used on people he really known or his workers.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Tom slammed the door, making Harry jump in his father's arms but he still stared at the man.

 

“The bitch gave birth.” was all he said before slumping down on chair in front of his father's desk. Hair squinted his eyes in confusions.  _ “Wait… Voldemort doesn't have any children...not to mention the year is…” _

 

“1926. Tom, it’s been a year and yet your still running from your problems asking for help and loopholes to everything.” His father said walking around the other side of his desk and setting Harry into his playpen.

 

_ “1926! Christmas was last saturday… so it’s december 31st today! That means, this Tom riddle is Tom’s father! And that means, Tom was just born!” _ Harry was sat there, shocked with his new knowledge.

 

“I don’t look for loopholes, and I don’t ask for help! I demand it! Luc, come on! You said you’d always have my back!” Tom Riddle Senior pleaded.

 

“That was in Cambridge  _ Tommy _ . We’re grown adults! Bailing you out of punishment and detentions was one thing, but now this is your own personal problem.” Harry could sense the irritation rise from his father's voice. Harry crawled back a little so he could get a better look at what was going on.

 

“Do not call me Tommy, and easy for you to say! Your parents died as soon as we got back from our studies! You have the manor and grounds to yourself, your rich, with your own parents, you have a goddess for a wife even though she’s a bitch on the inside, a beautiful child… your living the high life! My stubborn parents refuse to hand me over the manor until that bitch is dead and the whole joke is over, and none of the women here meet my standards.” Harry almost felt bad for the Riddle. 

 

“Don’t.” Harry looked to see his father was facing him. “Don’t feel bad.” Harry was yet again shocked at what his father was telling him.  _ “It’s like he knows what I’m thinking…” _ he thought.

 

“Tom, I wish I could help but this is your own problem!  I can’t support you now! It’s your fault for even screwing her!”

 

“I didn’t screw her!” The Riddle stood up knocking his chair backwards.

 

“Well, why else had she gotten pregnant with your child? I’ve gone into the hovel they called home when they were all gone! There books of witchcraft or whatever is pretty high when it comes to hard words. That girl couldn’t read a market sign yet alone something so bogus as a love potion. Really Tom, your going to lie about being drugged, get you facts right.” Harry watched as Tom Riddle Senior stared at his his father with a look of anger mixed with betrayal.

 

“You’ve got yourself in this, you have to get yourself out of it. I’m sorry.” The room grew silent after that, the only thing you could hear was the sounds of the snow storm building up. Harry stared the Riddle down as he turned around and headed for the door.

 

“Where are you going Tom.” it wasn’t a question it was a demand. 

 

“Where else? To pick up this bastard child and get the hell away from you. I thought I could trust you Luciel. Turns out your just another posh cunt in town.” His father's gaze shifted from blackness to a dark cherry hugh.

 

“If i’m a cunt than you must be wearing a huge jackass on your head, Riddle.” In his past life, (or would it be new life) Harry remembered saying he hated drama. Well that was a lie. Harry laughed without realising earning the two men to turn and look at him. Harry halted his laughter but he still held a smile on his face.

 

“Look. My son seems to agree.” His father smirked, starring the Riddle who just glared in return. 

 

“Huh… well. It’s good he did because at least even though my son is a bastard, he won’t be conversing with a son of a cunt.” With that, the Riddle turned around and left his father glaring embers at his back. 

 

“You better hope you don’t cross my path anytime sooner. I can always cut the deal with your father Riddle.”

 

“My father doesn't have shit to do with this. When he dies, I’ll own his company and I’ll happily cut the deal.”

 

His father Luciel’s, laughter filled the room. “Good luck with trying to get your company off it’s arse once it’s broke then.” The door from outside slammed and it was made official that the two men were no longer friends.


	5. Chapter Five: Official Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's not as fun. It's late and I don't feel as creative as I usually do.

Three years now. Three years have past since he was born, since his father's fallen friendship, and since Tom riddle had been born.

 

Life was good but… it was rather boring.

 

Harry was only three now and was still too young for school, but that didn’t stop him from reading and running around when he got the chance. Harry now understood why Toddlers were so active and hard to calm down. No one could really blame them for how they acted.

 

Until they've experienced being held and kept into one spot for a good two years, they couldn’t say that children should be calm. 

 

Today was a special day. It was fall and his mother had just brought him back from the pumpkin patch. Instead of cake, for his birthday, Harry wanted both a pumpkin pie and an apple pie. His mother found it rather odd but complied after Harry had pouted and said please.

 

“Anything for you cinnamon.” Harry found it odd that his mom called him cinnamon but he liked it. Better than sugar or just plain old baby. 

 

After that, his mother sent him outside to play for a little while saying that he needed some fresh air even though he had been outside for about three hours earlier. He knew it was so she could get the pies done so Harry wasn’t bothering her but he didn’t mind. Because it was fall, it was beautiful outside. The trees were slowly losing their leaves and it made everything pretty. 

 

Reds, browns, and yellows fell to the grounds and the grass still held it’s light green color. Harry enjoyed it all, running around and playing. 

 

He was enjoying himself when something or rather, someone caught his eye. One thing Harry loved about his new life or rather new body, is that he didn't need glasses. It was a blessing. But he did ,miss them however. 

 

All the way on the other property, Harry could see a boy about his age sitting at the base of a maple tree with what looked like a book in his hands. Harry’s excitement of the day bubbled over and he smiled widely. It was the first time he had ever seen him.

 

Since he’d seen Tom. Harry felt his feet start to move and before he knew it he was running down hill to the other property. Harry could see that the boy had looked up once Harry was a good twenty feet away. Harry had stopped and just stared back, a smile still present on his face. 

 

He didn't know why he was so excited. In reality he should hate Tom. Harry felt the smile falter as stared down at the boy.

 

“Hi.” He said warily. He wasn’t sure how to approach Tom. He remembered Tom being mean but that was at the orphanage. He didn’t know how Tom’s life was now. Was his father treating him well? Did he have a good life.

 

“Who are you? You shouldn’t be on this property, my father isn’t home.” Harry didn’t know why but he felt his smile grow again. He started to approach the young Riddle again.

 

XXX

 

Tom stared at the weird boy approaching him. He found it odd and was quit annoyed to be interrupted from his reading. The boy fell onto the ground and front of him and that’s when Tom noticed his eyes. They were greener than emeralds. Tom stared for a long time but quickly stopped when he heard The boy start to giggle.

 

“What are you laughing at?” he spat out at the now laughing boy. 

 

The boy fell on his back laughing, clutching his stomach. 

 

“Answer me!” Tom yelled out at the boy, frustrated. 

 

“The boy sat up, and wiped his eyes. “It’s just… Your so… pretty.” Tom’s eyes widened and a blush swept his cheeks. The boy smiled and looked down.

 

“I’m Harry. I live in Manor next door. Today’s my birthday. I’m four now.” The blush was still visible on Toms cheeks but he didn’t smile.

 

“Happy Birthday then…” Tom went back to reading his book to avoid staring at the weird boy- Harry’s, eyes.

 

Tom felt something warm his his cheek and he gasped as he looked up. The boy backed away and stood up smiling, a blush clear on his cheeks. 

 

“Thank you.” Harry said as he turned and ran back up the hill to his property. Tom watched until he disappeared behind it. When he did, Tom brushed himself off and went inside of his home.

 

XXX

 

“Good night Tom. And this time, no late night reading.”

 

“Okay father, I’m sorry.” Tom replied grumpily as his father took the book from under his pillow.

 

Tom Riddle senior smiled down at his grumpy three year old and landed a small kiss on his forehead.  “Good night Tommy.”

His father was the only one aloud to call him Tommy. Otherwise, he’d get angry. As his father stood up and started his way to the door, Tom took it upon himself to bring up a topic that had been bothering him all day.

 

“Father?” The older man stopped before opening the door and turned to look at Tom. “Yes, Tommy?” 

 

Tom took a deep breath before turning to look at his father. “Am… Am I pretty?” It was quiet for a moment but the silence was quickly replaced with laughter. 

 

“Oh Tom… Why do you ask?” Tom blushed a deep hugh of red and lifted the covers slightly to hide it. 

 

“Um… a girl at school said I looked pretty…” His father shook his and walked over to him once more. 

 

“Oh Tom. Don’t even bother. Women are weird beings. When they tell you they’re fine, they’re fuming. When they say leave, they want you to stay. When they walk away, they expect you to chase them. Just think about your education. She probably meant that you were handsome.”

 

Tom frowned and nodded. “Alright father… I’m sorry.” His father only smiled before planting a kiss on his forehead once more and standing up to leave. “Your fine Tom, I get it. At this age your curious of a females nature. Just wait until your teens. That’s when your confusion becomes…” His father faltered before he just chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Get some sleep Tom.” His father ble out the candle and closed the door. 

 

Tom wanted to curse his father. He didn’t get any sleep. His thoughts and dreams kept wandering over and thinking about how a certain green eyed boy’s birthday went.

 

XXX

 

Harry laughed hard as his father tickled him. 

 

“Luciel! Your going to make him throw up! And I won’t be having the maids clean it up this time if he does.” His father stopped and Harry calmed down. 

 

“How did you enjoy your birthday Harry?” His father asked pulling the sheets back and tucking Harry in. 

 

“Good. i met another boy today. He’s quit odd. But I want to be his friend.” His father chuckled and Harry noticed the nervousness within him. 

 

“Oh and how come?” Harry sighed frustrated.

 

“All he does is reads. He’s quiet and he seems to like to be alone.” His mother behind his father came over and chuckled. “He’s probably shy cinnamon. Give him some time, I’m sure he’ll open up to you. Did you tell him it was your birthday?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. He wished me Happy birthday but then he started reading again.” Harry pouted and crossed his arms. 

 

“How about we invite him and his father over tomorrow for tea.” Both him and his mother stared at his father in awe. “His grandparents would like me to talk to him about some business. So while we do that, you can show Tom around and play.” 

 

His mother coughed awkwardly and Harry smiled. “Okay father, Than you!” Harry smiled as his father smiled and planted a kiss onto Harry’s forehead. His mother quickly followed pursuit and kissed Harry. 

 

“Good night cinnamon. Sweet dreams.” His mother said patting down her skirt and standing up. His parents left the room and once the door closed and the candle was blown out Harry allowed himself to breath. 

 

Something told Harry that meeting was going to reveal more than he bargained for but he didn’t know why. Throughout his dreams, He kept feeling the warm sensation of kissing Tom’s cheek and how his heart leaped from his chest as the young Riddle blushed.


	6. Chapter Six: Parties and Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not the greatest "Surprise mother effer" when I legit have been gone forever and you guys probably thought I was going to abandon this whole thing. Long story short, I broke my laptop, had to get a new one, and forgot my password and spent freaking forever looking for it. So yeah, this chapters going to be dry as hell and I want to apologize for that. Please forgive me

Harry slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see it was still late into the night. Downstairs he could hear laughing. _ Guest _ . Sighing, Harry pushed back back his warm covers and got up from bed. He had to walk lightly because even though the house was beautiful and fancy, that stop the floor from the occasional creaks.

 

Harry tiptoed to the door and locked it. If his parents were holding a party then he knew Daniels Isaac would be down stairs. 

 

_ Old Pervert. _

 

He had three daughters and it’s no secret that he doesn’t have a relationship with his oldest. Harry remembered one time he was dining with his parents and him and everytime his parents looked away he would give Harry a disgusting look and when Harry dropped his fork and went to pick it up, he could see the pedophile had a clear erection. 

 

Shaking his head from the memory and tiptoed away from the door to is desk near the other window sill and sat at the little station, lighting his lamp. He wasn’t tired anymore. In fact, he was rather annoyed. He wished his father would call off the party and go to bed so he could climb in with both of his parents. But he knew tonight, that wasn’t an option. 

 

_ ‘Screech!’ _

 

Harry whipped his head around and stared. It happened again and Harry slowly moved from the chair to the dumbwaiter  

 

_ ‘Clink!’ _

 

Something metal fell on the floor. It looked like a needle.

 

“Dammit!” came a gruff harsh reply. Harry felt the world stop, and suddenly things got cold. Harry looked from the dumbwaiter to the window.

 

That’s when he saw it. Outside the other window near his bed, a light shone through. Harry squinted and saw the light was in his neighbors house on the second level. This neighbor so happened to be the riddles.

 

And the one shining the light so happened to be Tom Riddle jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Death = Birth  
> Darkness = love, compassion, womb, safety of never knowing  
> Light = The horrible birth of reality  
> The Apple = The two roads of life  
> The Deer = Harry  
> The Serpent = Unknown


End file.
